Arrived in Hill Valley/Fight the Heartless
This is how our Heroes arrived in Hill Valley and how they fight the Heartless in Ryan's Quest. Our Heroes arrived in Hill Valley at night Ryan: Where are we? Crash: I don't know, this place looks like from the 50's. Sci-Ryan: It is. Let's look around. look around town and they saw a Boy named Marty McFly who ride the Skateboard Evil Ryan: Hey, kid. Marty: Huh? He fell of his Skateboard Ryan: Whoa! Are you alright? Marty: Yeah, and you might be? Ryan: I'm Ryan. And these are my friends. Matau, Crash, Bertram, Sonata, Adagio, Aria, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Spikewave. Marty: I'm Marty McFly. But you can call me, Marty. Ryan: Sure. So what are you doing? Marty: I came here to get some Invention for Doc. And I need one of those. On my List. It's Paint, Wheels, Tools and a Blueprints. Ryan: Can we help you? Marty: Yeah, you should come with me. They follow him, and they saw the Heartless Marty: What are those?! Ryan: Heartless! Marty, hope you know how to fight! They are fighting them and they defeated them, and they found all the Item for Doc's Invention Marty: That's all of them. Let's head back to Doc. They went off to see him at the Twin Pines Mall to met Doc and they found Him Marty: Doc, I got the Item you want. Doc: Marty, oh. Who are they? Ryan: Hi there, I'm- Doc: Great Scott. You speak normal. Hmm... It looks like you became friends with Marty and you here see my Invention? Ryan: So what is your Invention you called? Doc: It's called the Flying Car. I have demonstrated at the Expo in Hill Valley. Ryan: And what about those Heartless around the Town? Doc: It's that what you call them? The Heartless came to Hill Valley a moment ago, and I cannot let them ruined the Expo. So build the Flying Car for the Expo. And I have to test it. He test the Flying Car and it didn't work Doc: It Failed! Maybe, we were missing something, Oh! I got it! It's need some electricity. But, I don't have enough power to get it started. And Marty, I need you to find the Plutonium. It's at my House, so go get it. Marty: Alright, I'll be back. Ryan, should I come with you again? Ryan: Ok. Let's go. They went to Doc's House and they found the Plutonium, they are heading back and Biff took the Plutonium Biff: I'll be taking this Box, Butthead. Marty: Biff! Give that back! Biff: Nah! Bye! He left Marty: Great! Now we have to get it back from him! They went off and then they saw him Captured by the Large Heartless in Town Ryan: Oh, great. Now he's been captured by the Heartless. Marty: Let's go save him. They are fighting it and they defeated it and Biff give them the Plutonium Ryan: And hope you learn your lesson, Biff. Crash: And where will the Keyhole be? They saw a Keyhole at the Clock Tower, Ryan aim it and now it sealed Minutes Later Doc: It's look like Expo has been canceled... Looks like have to wait from next year. Ryan: Yeah. We better get going. Friends out there needs me. Marty: Hope you can come back to Hill Valley again. Ryan: See you! Doc: Bye! They all left Hill Valley Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3